The Battle of My Life
by Debbie122
Summary: But then, just when I believe I have gained the ascendancy again, the world around me goes black, and I know I have lost the battle of my life. (LWW from the witch's POV)


A/N! This is actually an essay I wrote in my English class this spring. I have made some changes, but most of it is as before. This is the book 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' from the witch's POV. I know it's not very long, but I never intended it to be either since it was supposed to be a summary. Please read and review! I would greately appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belong to the all wonderful C.S.Lewis.

**The Battle of My Life**

As always I sit in my sledge travelling through Narnia; my land. The bells on the red leather harness ring in a beautiful sort of way, even to my ears. Staring at the winter scenery I wonder how many petty animals, satyrs, fauns, and nymphs in this blasted forest that hate me. I know I am evil and not liked by those on the ''good'' side, but alas, you cannot please everyone!

Suddenly an unusual creature catches my attention. At a closer inspection I can see it looks like an oversized dwarf who has cut off his beard. Could this be one of the Sons of Adam mentioned in the ancient prophesy concerning the four thrones at Cair Paravel?

When I ask who on earth he is, I get the strong impression that he is a stranger to these parts of the world (and a little bit stupied, I might add). When that irritating creature finally confirms my worst suspicions, I am consumed by rage. How dare he come to my land, to my world, and disturb the peace and quiet of my reign?

But just as I am about to destroy him, I receive an epiphany. What if there are more of his kind who can just stroll into Narnia? As that question pops up in my mind I realise I have to gain his trust to obtain more knowledge and control over the current situation. I put on the most charming and sickeningly sweet expression I can muster, and it works! After half an hour I have everything I need to prevent havoc arising in my wonderful land of eternal winter.

Despite my triumph, I can feel the frustration creep in on me. As I travel home I really hope for Edmund's sake that he will do as I told him to.

Nearly 150 years go by with me turning more creatures into stone and the prophesy never being fulfilled. But then, when I am ready to forget that the incident in the forest ever happened, Maugrim, the Captain of my Secret Police, reports to me that an Edmund is here at the gates of my castle waiting to speak with me.

Has the fool brought his brother and sisters with him? No! I am sick of incompetent servants and stupied little humans! How dare he defy my orders! I tell Edmund that when Maugrim brings him to the throne room where I am waiting. The least he can do is to look very frightened, but all the brat does is to talk about Turkish Delight! I happen to be the Queen in this country full of traitors and thieves, why will he not show me some proper respect?

He even tells me Aslan is on the move. It is impossible! It cannot be! But judging by the very truthful and earnest look on his face it has to be true. The name Aslan fills me with undescribable rage and horror. What has gotten into me? Why should I be afraid of a lion?

A single piece of information the boy gives me is enough to lighten my mood a little bit. The children are in the Beaver's house, down at the dam. Quickly I call for Maugrim, and send him and another wolf from the Secret Police off to hunt the humans down-to kill them. I will do everything in my power to prevent the prophesy from being completed, everything!

As we travel south in my sledge, I see signs of spring more and more often, and in the end the snow has vanished completely. How did this happen? Furious for letting someone weaken my powers I leash out on the first company of animals I see. Before I turn them into stone, they tell me that Father Christmas finally is back. How on earth did this happen? Why is my perfect world falling apart?

But then, when I believe it cannot truly get any worse, some winged creatures come from nowhere, attacking us, flying Edmund to safety. They are probably heading for the Stone Table to join that blasted giant of a lion. (I know he is there. I just know it!) Plotting against me no doubt. Edmund is such a traitor!

Angry as ten wild dragons I march to the hill, demanding to speak with Aslan. Of course I have to leave my golden wand behind, they do not take any chances, which show me they might be a bit afraid of ickle, little me. Ha! I knew all of them were cowards.

I spot the rest of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, and I must say I am pleased to notice how apprehensive everyone is by my presence. Good. I would have smiled cruelly if it had not been for Aslan. As much as I do not want to admit it, he freaks me out.

After presenting my errand and pointing out the Ancient Laws, I and Aslan go to a quiet place to come to an agreement. In the end it is decided that I shall be given that overgrown cat in exchange for the boy. A foolish trade if you ask me. But I cannot deny the Emperor-beyond-the-sea's only son from getting his wish fulfilled, can I?

That night, with great satisfaction, I kill Aslan on the Stone Table with my allies present. I am only capable of saying that this is one of the happiest moments of my life. (Who would not be happy?) Otherwise I am too stunned at my good fortune to say anything.

The follwing day I call forth all Hell's Demons and all the other foul, evil creatures that belong to me or stand at my command to help me in the final battle. For us, the whole affair starts really well. But at the same time I feel the triumph bubble up in me, I get the shock of my near immortal life. Aslan is back! How can it be? I killed him! I. Killed. Him! I _killed_ him! He should be dead. Dead and buried and rotting! But no. Here he stands amidst us as if nothing ever happened; scaring his enemies away.

I feel the perverse need to get revenge quickly, so I seize the opportunity when Edmund is letting his guard down, and plunge my sharp dagger into his mortal flesh, or is it my wand I use? I am not sure, nor do I care, because he is going to die! But then, just when I believe I have gained the ascendancy again, the world around me goes black, and I know I have lost the battle of my life.

THE END


End file.
